


Together, always and forever.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: After so much time loving each other Klaus and Elijah are finally together.





	Together, always and forever.

Klaus couldn't help the small smile that went over his face as he finished putting his clothing in half of Elijah's closet. Or he should say, their closet now. 

"Are you finished Niklaus?"

God he loved when Elijah said his full first name. When most did it he always cringed because it brought back bad memories but not when Elijah did it. There was just something too beautiful and elegant about the way he said it. 

"Yeah.."

"Come here."

Klaus turned, a half smile going over his face as he made his way over to Elijah, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly as the clock chimed midnight. 

"Want to sleep?"

"Mhm but first, close your eyes."

Elijah obliged his wishes, even though he seemed a little confused.

Klaus gently removed Elijah's jacket, putting it on a chair before loosening his tie and removing that too, blindfolding the other man with it before unbuttoning his shirt and throwing that onto the chair as well. 

"Niklaus.."

"Stay still."

Elijah bit his lip slightly but did as he requested, biting it slightly harder as Klaus began to kiss down him from his lips all the way down to his waist.

Klaus then unbuckled Elijah's pants quickly, shoving them down his legs and helped him step out of them before beginning to suck his dick. He always tasted so good. A small smirk went over his face when he heard Elijah moan loud after a few moments. He moved his hands up, continuing to suck and massaged his balls at the same time, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible. 

"Niklaus..go faster, please.."

Klaus smirked before speeding up, using a little of his hybrid speed on him and couldn't stop the groan that left his lips as Elijah's fingers began going through his hair. He had told him to stay still but right now he just didn't care. He moved his mouth faster, deep throating him completely before feeling Elijah's cum go straight down his throat. Tasted like literal honey. 

"You taste so good. " Klaus muttered, taking the blind fold off Elijah's eyes and making direct eye contact with him as he sucked a little cum off of his finger.

He barely had time to think after that comment when he felt Elijah grab him and throw him gently on the bed, pulling off his clothing with vampire speed. 

"Elijah, be careful, this is my favorite." Klaus mock pouted and laughed slightly as Elijah rolled his eyes at him, beginning to kiss his neck.

"Be quiet Niklaus, any sound and I'll make you cum so hard you won't be able to walk for days."

"Well that's not exactly motivation to be quiet.-"

A small gasp left Klaus's lips as he felt Elijah flip him onto his front and then he moaned as he felt Elijah slide his length into him.

He moved his hips back to bury Elijah completely within him and the two men moaned. The older one began thrusting into him, getting harder and harder and faster and faster each time.

"Elijah.."

Klaus moaned slightly, a little whine leaving his lips.

Within a few moments he came hard and a very loud moan left his lips, Elijah followed after him, filling up Klaus's ass with his sweet cum.

After a few seconds of panting slightly Klaus turned over, gently kissing the other man for a few moments before the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
